


red racing cars, sunset and vine (and we were young and pretty)

by okayantigone



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Street Racing, rich mafia boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayantigone/pseuds/okayantigone
Summary: ichirou's patience is not infinite, and he will certainly not stand up for seeing declan be disrespected right in front of him, where ronan doesn't even know the half of the sacrifice his brother makes to protect him.





	red racing cars, sunset and vine (and we were young and pretty)

chirou easily recognizes the raised voices in the parking lot as belonging to his favorite and least favorite members of the Lynch family respectively.

There is Declan, in his Armani suit, blue eyes obscured by dark aviator glasses. He is only a little taller than Ichirou, solid, and smiling, although even from the distance, Ichirou can tell it’s fake.

From where he’s leaning against his car, he only has a view of the back of the other one.

This is the dangerous brother – the viper brother, with his shaved head, and tattoos – the brother who found their dead father in the driveway, who stole the car he wasn’t entitled to, who was – according to Declan – getting up to all sorts of no-good things, drinking, and racing, and drugging, and getting down with the wrong sorts of people.

Ichirou had told him so what, don’t worry, like we were any different at this age, and Declan had looked at him, long and hard and drawn out and very, very serious, and said “It’s different for you. You’re a Moriyama.”

Ichirou had shrugged and dropped it. He wouldn’t know what to do with a little brother to worry about even if he was allowed to have one.

The other brother – the one Declan only ever talks about in the softest voice, quiet, and private like even bringing him up in front of a Moriyama is putting him in danger – which it is – is watching with something akin to horror on his face.

There is a small group behind the viper brother – he recognizes Helen Gansey’s brother there as well – he’s heard plenty about the teenage explorer, off to find his dead king, another boy in a pristine if a little worn Aglionby uniform, and a short girl he doesn’t recognize. He can somewhat put names to them though – Declan mentions them often, during his rants of hair-pulling frustration about his brother’s escapades, and Helen’s condescending retellings of her brother asking to borrow the helicopter.

The luxury of having a sibling to fuss over is lost on him, and he thinks maybe he would be a little bit of both – gently chagrined, and frustrated with love –if he were allowed to have a brother, which he is not.

He’d arranged with Declan to pick him up after church, so they could drive up to DC for brunch. Ichirou had just acquired an Aventador, spending a considerable portion of Kengo’s birthday check on the customization, and he was eager to test it out against the eldest Lynch. Declan’s car was a sleek sexy thing of itself, and he was feeling an itch under his skin just thinking about the open road and the four hour drive they were looking at.

He pushes himself off of the cat and takes a step forward. He doesn’t want to intervene in a family argument, despite the formidable crowd of spectators they’ve already attracted.

“So how exactly is what I’m doing different from what you’re doing then?” the snake one bites out with a savage sort of venom.

“It is, because I know what I’m doing,” Declan counters acerbically, “And you are just going to get yourself in trouble.”

“So I can’t have a little fun every once in a while, but you get to slut around with the most dangerous criminal on this side of the country –“

“Don’t be fucking rude.” Ichirou says coldly, having taken a few steps forward despite himself. He doesn’t raise his voice, and he looks at the younger boy with narrowed eyes.

Declan looks somewhere between mortified and relieved to see him.

“I was hoping this ugliness wouldn’t be about the two of us,” Ichirou continues in his Moriyama voice.

“It wasn’t – it isn’t,” his least favorite Lynch snarls. “It’s about him – being a hypocrite.”

“Joseph Kavinsky is a menace,” Declan insists.

Ichirou’s mouth curls. Kavinsky – what’s left of them – the single piece that’s left of them – are squarely in his father’s pocker. Joseph had taken to the family business after his father disappeared, and made himself a little more than indispensable. He was crass, vulgar, and unstable on a good day, and he made Ichirou laugh the few times they’d met face to face, when he was looking to score something that would let him sleep, let him drift off, let him forget that he was ueless and unloveable and his father only put up with him out of necessity.

“Listen to your brother,” he says, completely serious. He can see why Declan wouldn’t want his brother to associate with Kavinsky. He looks just as volatile. Bringing to explosives together only makes a bigger fire.

Declan looks deflated like all the fight’s gone out of him, and there’s only bits of it thrumming under his sun-kissed skin.

“I don’t want to keep Lord Moriyama waiting. I’m going now. But this conversation isn’t over,” he waves a threatening finger at Ronan. Ichirou thought they only did that in movies.

He walks with Declan to his car. He still looks like he wants to punch something.

“Hey,” he says carefully. Declan doesn’t respond immediately.

“I wanna drive,” he says finally.

“Okay,” Ichirou said, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. Their original plan might have been to race, but letting Declan stew in anger and bitterness in a fast car didn’t seem like a good idea right now.

“We can pick your car up after dinner. Come on.”

Declan palmed the keys, and his hand was warm on Ichirou’s.

“Yeah,” he said, “Yeah okay.”


End file.
